


Słodki Urok (Larry)

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Magic, dużo czarów, dużo herbaty, harry jest słodki, herbaciarnia, jest śmiesznie, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louis jest idiotą, stylinson, totalny fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Louis zbyt dużo czasu spędza w małej herbaciarni, próbując znaleźć sposób na spotkanie swojej bratniej duszy, a Harry po prostu tam pracuje.Krótkie, lekkie, napisane pod wpływem chwili.Totalny fluff, specjalnie dla tych, którzy narzekają na dramy w moich ff. :)Z założenia tak głupie, że aż śmieszne.





	1. CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

1**

Louis westchnął, jeżdżąc opuszkami palców po białej filiżance. Jego mina wyrażała czysty smutek połączony ze zrezygnowaniem. Dawno się tak nie czuł. Wydawało mu się, że do tej pory wszystko szło świetnie, a jednak… A jednak nic nie szło tak, jak powinno.

 

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz westchniesz, zabiorę wszystkie twoje herbaty i spalę je na grillu. - warknął Zayn, widocznie zirytowany. Louis zdziwił się, że groźby zaczęły się dopiero po pół godzinie ich spotkania. Wydawało mu się, że Zayn nie wytrzyma nawet piętnastu minut. Jak widać, jego cierpliwość jest coraz lepsza.

 

\- Jestem tuż po zerwaniu. - powiedział Louis, wydymając wargi, by jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować przyjaciela. - Mógłbyś okazać trochę współczucia!

 

\- Przecież i tak miałeś z nim zerwać.. - mulat wywrócił oczami i wziął łyka kawy. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

 

\- Ale tu nie o to chodzi… - Louis założył ręce na piersi. - Dlaczego nie mogę trafić na jakiegoś fajnego kolesia, co? Dlaczego wszyscy faceci to dupki?

 

\- Dlatego, że myślisz, iż swoją wielką miłość poznasz na parkiecie w jakimś idiotycznym klubie. - parsknął Zayn, rysując coś w swoim brudnopisie. Louis zirytował się.

 

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale przystojni, mili i co najważniejsze, _wolni_ kolesie nie chodzą sobie po ulicy i nie patrzą na mnie w _ten_ sposób.

 

\- I myślisz, że w klubie takiego znajdziesz? - Zayn posłał mu kpiący uśmiech. Louis warknął i porwał swoją filiżankę.

 

\- Jesteś najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie.

 

Zayn nawet nie wysilił się na odpowiedź, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało szatyna. Podszedł do lady, wściekle patrząc na wielkie, przezroczyste słoje z mieszankami. Gdyby Zayn był milszy i bardziej wyrozumiały, Louis byłby skłonny kupić mu jedną z tych przepysznych herbat. Malik jest jednak kutasem, więc musi się obejść smakiem.

 

\- Cześć Louis! - zaświergotał kędzierzawy chłopak, który właśnie wyszedł z zaplecza. - Druga herbata? Na co masz ochotę?

 

\- Cześć H - Mruknął Louis, debatując nad ‘Yellow Jasmine’, a ‘White Ice Tea’. Harry musiał zauważyć jego wzrok, ponieważ skierował się do słoika i nabrał odrobinę na miarkę.

 

\- Proszę, spróbuj tej. - podał mu jedną z nich, zabierając szybko rękę, gdy ich palce przypadkowo się spotkały. Louis zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Uśmiechnął się, czując przyjemny zapach truskawek i cytryny.

 

\- Wezmę tę. - wyszczerzył się, ignorując spojrzenie, którym obdarował go Harry. Chłopak był dziwny i tyle. Louis powinien przestać o nim myśleć. - Jak zwykle wiesz, czego właśnie potrzebuję.

 

\- Przyniosę ci za chwilę do stolika. - Harry odchrząknął, czerwieniąc się nieco. - Zaynowi też?

 

\- Nie. - parsknął Louis, opierając się o ladę. - Jest kutasem, niech sam sobie zamawia.

 

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? - zapytał Harry, wstawiając wodę. Louis przyglądał się tym pięknym udom, odzianym w czarne, bardzo obcisłe spodnie. Harry miał lepsze nogi niż niejedna dziewczyna. Jego siostra Lottie nabawiła się przez niego kompleksów. Postanowiła nigdy więcej nie pojawiać się w herbaciarni, bo to sprawiało, że myślała o kupieniu karnetu na siłownię. A trzeba wspomnieć, że Charlotte i jakakolwiek aktywność fizyczna nigdy nawet nie stały obok siebie.

 

Dopiero kiedy Harry podszedł z powrotem do kasy, Louis  uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie czeka na odpowiedź.

 

\- Brak współczucia po zerwaniu. - zaśmiał się, a następnie zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Harry momentalnie zastygł w miejscu i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego swoimi wielkimi, żabimi oczami.

 

\- Zerwałeś z Patriciem? - wręcz zapiszczał, robiąc się cały czerwony. Louis machnął tylko ręką i wskazał na stolik, przy którym siedział Zayn, bacznie się im przyglądając.

 

\- To nie było to. - powiedział tylko i puścił mu oczko. - Może kiedyś uda mi się trafić na kogoś, z kim będę dłużej niż 3 miesiące!

 

\- Um… - zaczął Harry, ale Louis już nie słuchał, w podskokach wracając do stolika. Miał już usiąść, kiedy jego wzrok przykuła witryna jednego ze sklepów na przeciwko. Jej logo przedstawiało czarnego kota w długim, spiczastym kapeluszu. Pisnął szczęśliwie i zaczął uderzać lekko ramię Zayna, by ten się odwrócił.

 

\- To jest to! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany. - To odpowiedzi na moje modły!

 

\- Ty się nie modlisz.

 

\- Oj zamknij się i odwróć. To jest to. - powiedział, ściskając żuchwę Zayna i mocno przekręcając go w stronę okna. - Widzisz?

 

\- Chcesz iść do wróżki? - Zayn parsknął. - Chyba upadłeś na głowę.

 

\- Zobacz, oferuje miłosne ciasteczka! - wykrzyknął, przez przypadek uderzając Zayna w głowę, gdy jego ręce poszybowały w górę. - Nie wiem na czym to polega, ale może w końcu kogoś znajdę!

 

\- Z pewnością… - westchnął Zayn, odkładając swój notatnik.- Słuchaj Louis. Myślę, że jest ktoś, kto w końcu spełni twoje dziwne wymagania i w kim się zakochasz na zabój i.. Wiesz, ten ktoś zakocha się w tobie…

 

\- Oj przestań. - Louis pokręcił głową. - Nikt normalny się we mnie nie zakocha, trzeba pomóc szczęściu, nawet jeśli ma to być wróżka.

 

\- Myślę, że jest ktoś.. - naciskał Zayn, spoglądając na kontuar, gdzie Harry właśnie ostrożnie układał filiżankę na spodeczku. - Miłość może być na wyciągnięcie ręki, tylko musisz się rozejrzeć..

 

\- Jesteś tu tylko ty, Zayn. - Louis wywrócił oczami i znowu spojrzał w kierunku sklepu na przeciwko. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy obok niego pojawił się Harry i postawił herbatę. Na spodeczku obok leżało ciasteczko w kształcie serduszka. Zayn zagryzł uśmiech, podczas gdy Harry wyglądał jeszcze bardziej promiennie niż zwykle. Jego uśmiech przypominał słońce.

 

 Niesamowite.

 

\- Nie zamawiałem ciasteczka. - szatyn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak kędzierzawy prostuje się i spogląda na swoje stopy, bawiąc się palcami, założonymi z tyłu na plecach.

 

\- Na koszt firmy.

 

\- Dzięki. - Louis pokiwał głową, znowu patrząc na sklep. Zayn westchnął, ale szatyn nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Musiał się tam wybrać jak najszybciej. Miał dość czekania na wielką miłość.

 

2**

Tego dnia Louisowi nie udało się dotrzeć do sklepu z czarnym kotem w logo. Ani następnego. Ani jeszcze następnego. Zayn wydawał się wynajdywać najróżniejsze historie, by Louis nie miał nawet czasu pomyśleć o pójściu do wróżki, a co dopiero faktycznie tam pójść.

 

\- Louis, mógłbyś… - krzyknął Zayn, kiedy Louis zaczął zakładać trampki. Wywrócił oczami i zgarnął portfel. Nie miał zamiaru malować jego pokoju, pomagać w sprawdzaniu prac uczniów ani pilnować steków, podczas gdy mulat rozmawia sobie przez telefon ze swoim chłopakiem, który wyjechał akurat do rodziny.

 

\- Nie mógłbym - krzyknął tylko, i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wybiegł z ich wspólnego mieszkania.

 

Kochał Zayna.

 

Oczywiście, że tak.

 

Jednak ostatnio mężczyzna stał się nie do zniesienia i Louis nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. To było chore. Mieszkali razem od początku studiów, znali się od dzieciństwa. I przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie było tak dziwnie jak teraz.

 

Zaynowi nagle zaczął przeszkadzać jego tryb życia i ciągłe chodzenie do klubów. Nie rozumiał, że Louis zwyczajnie potrzebował kogoś, kto go pokocha. Całym sercem, ze wszystkimi jego zaletami (i mniejszą ilością wad), i będzie przy nim zawsze, by przytulać go podczas oglądania filmów i pieprzyć do nieprzytomności za ladą sklepu, w którym pracował.

 

Po cholerę ukończył studia, skoro i tak pracował w starym antykwariacie?

 

\- Louis! Hej, Louis! Cześć! - mężczyzna zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął, widząc, jak Harry biegnie w jego stronę, kurczowo trzymając swoją brązową torbę, by książki nie rozsypały się po całym chodniku. Louis zastanawiał się czy nie zasugerować mu, że studia wcale nie gwarantują dobrej pracy i on jest tego najlepszym przykładem.

 

Nie zrobił tego.

 

\- Cześć Harold, na uczelnię? - zapytał, wskazując na torbę. Chłopak pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując głębokie dołeczki.

 

\- Nie, wracam z niej. Idę do herbaciarni. Ty też? Możemy pójść razem! - Louis zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Harry kiedykolwiek przestaje się uśmiechać. Jak można być tak pogodnym przez cały czas?

 

\- Właściwie to idę do sklepu na przeciwko… - zaczął, wkładając ręce do kieszeni bluzy. - Tego z czarnym kotem w logo.

 

\- Idziesz do wróżki? - Harry zwolnił kroku, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu. - Po co?

 

\- Oh, Harold… - Louis zaśmiał się, biorąc go pod ramię i ciągnąć za sobą. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak chłopak spiął się pod wpływem dotyku. - Nie jesteśmy coraz młodsi i potrzebujemy odrobiny miłości w życiu, wiesz? Skoro nie mogę jej znaleźć, trzeba działać w inny sposób..

 

\- Um.. - Harry odchrząknął - Nie uważasz… - zaczął ostrożnie. - Nie uważasz, że to dość absurdalne?

 

\- Skądże! - zaśmiał się Louis, machając dłonią. - Próbowałem już wszystkiego, co mi szkodzi?

 

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy, rozkoszując się ciepłem wiosennego słońca. Wszystko wokół nich powoli zaczynało się zielenić i nabierać kolorów. Louis kochał tę porę roku. Wszyscy wydawali się szczęśliwsi, pełni życia.

 

Nawet nie zauważył, że dotarli na miejsce. Harry wydawał się być zamyślony. Louis mu się nie dziwił, pewnie miał wiele na głowie. Pogodzenie studiów, pracy i wolontariatu mogło pochłaniać sporo energii. Ale tak, jak mówił Louis  - Harry był po prostu dziwny.

 

\- Będę leciał. - Louis uśmiechnął się, zabierając ostrożnie rękę, która była wsunięta pod ramię Harry’ego. Coś dziwnego pojawiło się w oczach chłopaka. Louis to zignorował. - Miłej pracy!

 

\- Louis! Lou, czekaj!- krzyknął, gdy Tomlinson zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku sklepu z czarnym kotem. Odwrócił się, unosząc brwi.

 

\- Tak? - zapytał głośno, przyglądając się, jak Harry przemierza kilka kroków, stając niebezpiecznie blisko niego.

 

\- Louis? Może chciałbyś pójść do kina na ten nowy film o superbohaterach? - zapytał cicho, od razu łapiąc wargi między zęby. Louis pokiwał głową entuzjastycznie.

 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie kino, ale to świetnie! Idziemy z Zaynem i Liamem w piątek. Bądź pod kinem za piętnaście ósma, dobra? Świetnie! - zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Tanecznym krokiem odszedł w stronę sklepu. Harry jest dobrym dzieciakiem i zdecydowanie wie, co to dobry film. Szkoda, że Louis dotąd tego nie zauważył, mogliby wcześniej znaleźć się razem na różnych wydarzeniach. Przynajmniej Louis nie musiałby być piątym kołem u wozu, kiedy reszta jego przyjaciół jest zajęta ssaniem swoich języków.

 

Zapowiada się świetny weekend!

 

3**

\- Dzień dobry? - krzyknął Louis, wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Ściany przykryte były błyszczącymi chustami; nad nim wisiały dzwoneczki i łapacze snów. Wszędzie unosił się zapach kadzideł.

 

Ostrożnie zamknął drzwi i rozejrzał się po fotelach, blatach z różnymi kryształami i komodach, na których stały różnej wielkości flakoniki. Wszystko wyglądało jak wyjęte z dziwnego filmu o Halloween. Brakowało jedynie wyciętych w przeraźliwe miny dyń.

 

\- Jesteś. - kobiecy głos rozległ się z najbardziej zaciemnionego kąta. Jej oczy były nieprawdopodobnie zielone; wpatrywały się w  niego przenikliwie. Louisa przeszły dreszcze, dlatego skierował swój wzrok na ramiona, na które kaskadami upadały brązowe loki.

 

\- Tak. - powiedział cicho, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie czuł się komfortowo. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął czuć się głupio, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Kobieta przechyliła głowę, widocznie czekając na jego kolejne słowa.

 

\- Przyszedłem…

 

\- Wiem po co przyszedłeś, usiądź. - powiedziała, nie spuszczając z niego stalowego spojrzenia. Louis głośno przełknął ślinę i rozejrzał się, szukając jakiegokolwiek miejsca. Kiedy jego wzrok powędrował na podłogę, zaczynając rozważać tę opcję, kobieta zaśmiała się.

 

\- Tu masz fotel. - powiedziała tylko, wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. Louis zamrugał, gapiąc się na to miejsce, zastanawiając się, dlaczego go wcześniej nie zauważył. Ostrożnie usiadł, opierając się o miękkie oparcie i czekał.

 

\- Jesteś bardzo zdesperowany, skoro postanowiłeś znaleźć miłość w tym miejscu. - powiedziała kobieta, powodując u chłopaka palpitację serca. Wiedział, że idzie do wróżki, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to wszystko będzie takie… Takie prawdziwe.

 

\- To prawda.. - skrzywił się, słysząc swój drżący głos. Wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę energii, by posłać w kierunku _czarownicy(?)_ swój najlepszy uśmiech. - Potrzebuję kogoś na stałe, a widocznie wszyscy nudzą się mną po trzech miesiącach.

 

\- Jest ktoś, kto oddałby ci gwiazdkę z nieba, gdybyś tylko chciał. - odrzekła kobieta, zerkając w stronę okna. Louis podążył za nią wzrokiem, ale nie zauważył niczego oprócz herbaciarni i Harry’ego, który siedział pochylony nad książką. - Wystarczy otworzyć oczy i umysł, żeby…

 

\- Gdybym miał kogoś takiego. - warknął zdenerwowany, patrząc na czarną, uniesioną brew - To nie byłoby mnie tutaj. To całkowicie logiczne.

 

\- Może ty nie chcesz tego zobaczyć…

 

\- A pani chyba nie chce zarobić. - wypalił Louis, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach. Miał wrażenie, jakby jeden kącik jej ust powędrował w górę.

 

\- Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwy… - Louisa cholernie irytował jej spokojny ton. Mówiła wolno i wyraźnie, jakby specjalnie chciała zdenerwować chłopaka. I świetnie jej to wychodziło. Miał ochotę wstać i wyjść. Złość kumulowała się w jego ciele. Wiedział jednak, że potrzebuje miłości. Potrzebuje kogoś, kogo zabierze na ślub swojej matki w następnym miesiącu. Potrzebuje kogoś JUŻ TERAZ.

 

\- Mam tu pieniądze… - wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel. - Proszę mi dać te ciasteczka, które pani reklamuje i po sprawie. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na dłuższe dyskusje.

 

Zamarł, gdy kobieta zaczęła się śmiać i pokręciła głową. Louis miał coraz większą ochotę na morderstwo. Westchnął w końcu. - Czemu się pani śmieje?

 

\- Ależ nic, nic.. - powiedziała ciągle rozbawiona, wycierając łzę rękawem. Wstała i Louis dopiero wtedy dostrzegł jej długą, czarną spódnicę i trzy różne chusty, którymi się zakryła. Faktycznie miała tutaj dość chłodno.

 

\- Zaraz wrócę. - oznajmiła, a następnie krzyknęła skrzeczącym głosem. - Fionn! Chodź zajmij się gościem!

 

Louis naprawdę mógł się spodziewać kota, który znikąd pojawił się między jego nogami. Skrzywił się, gdy pomyślał o tym ile to zwierze zostawi sierści na jego spodniach. A w zasadzie spodniach Zayna. Chłopak ma uczulenie na koty.

 

Cholera, Zayn go zabije.

 

4**

Cisza zaczęła go przytłaczać. W zasadzie nie cisza, a tykanie zegara, którego nie potrafił zlokalizować w masie różnych, dziwnych figurek, rozmieszczonych w całym sklepie. Miał wrażenie, że każda sowa i każdy drewniany kot patrzą wprost na niego. Stara wiedźma wyszła jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej i Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie utopiła się w swoim kotle.

 

Z reguły Louis był ciekawskim człowiekiem, dlatego gdy tylko kobieta wyszła, wstał na równe nogi i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. Dotykał wszystkiego, co wpadło mu w ręce (poza wypchanymi zwierzętami. Piękne, ale odrobinę obrzydliwe. Mimo wszystko.) Znalazł fikuśne flakoniki z osobliwymi nazwami ( _Serio?_ Pomyślał Louis, odkładając ten z pomarańczową cieczą w środku i starannie przyklejoną nalepką _“_ Szczurza Fizjonomia”. _Co to w ogóle jest fizjonomia?_ )

 

Kiedy jednak nigdzie nie mógł dopatrzeć się miłosnych ciasteczek, a kocie oczy, które podążały za każdym jego ruchem, zaczęły go odrobinę przerażać, postanowił usiąść na swoim wysokim fotelu i czekać.

 

I czekać.

 

I czekać.

 

Zaczął przyglądać się Harry’emu, który stał za ladą herbaciarni i czyścił pojemniki. O tej godzinie nie było ruchu, dlatego mógł sobie pozwolić na włączenie  muzyki i ciche podrygiwanie. Louis będzie się z niego nabijał do końca życia.

 

Czekał dalej…

 

Aż w końcu pisnął, uświadamiając sobie, że kobieta siedzi obok niego. Nie słyszał jak wychodziła z zaplecza, a co dopiero tego, jak siadała obok niego, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

 

\- Już myślałem, że pożarły panią wilkołaki. - próbował się zaśmiać, jednak kobieta nawet nie drgnęła.

 

\- Pełnia dopiero za jedenaście dni.

 

I cóż… To było dziwne.

 

\- Um.. Jasne… - powiedział, niezręcznie drapiąc się po karku. - Więc ciasteczka?

 

Czarownica pokiwała głową i wskazała na stolik pomiędzy nimi. Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc cały talerz smakowicie wyglądających łakoci w kształcie serca. Może to stereotypowe, ale ważne, żeby działało.

 

\- Świetnie! - krzyknął, biorąc do ręki garść i wpychając sobie do buzi. Kobieta westchnęła i przyłożyła rękę do czoła.

 

\- Czy ja ci dziecko pozwoliłam cokolwiek ruszać? - warknęła, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. To było logiczne, że jak stawia się przed nim talerz ciastek, w jednej chwili zniknie połowa z nich. Logiczne. A te były wyjątkowo smaczne. Louis wyczuł w nich nutkę maliny. Sięgnął po następne, ale cofnął się w momencie gdy kobieta dała mu po łapach.

 

\- Precz! A kysz! - krzyknęła, a Louis parsknął, aż okruszki wyleciały mu z buzi.

 

\- Pani tak na serio?

 

\- Miałeś się poczęstować jednym. - powiedziała zła, zabierając talerz na swoje kolana. - Teraz radź sobie sam. I nawet nie próbuj się tu pokazywać. To będzie twoja nauczka!

 

\- Ale co mi się stanie? - wywrócił oczami, odsuwając się nieco od kota, który mrużył na niego oczy. Czy on mówił, że lubi koty? Ten jeden nie przypadł mu do gustu.

 

\- Zobaczysz. - uśmiechnęła się mrocznie i wskazała na drzwi. - Dziękujemy i nie zapraszamy ponownie.

 

\- Nie może pani…

 

\- Fionn… - kobieta machnęła ręką, a kot rzucił się na niego z pazurami.


	2. Część Druga

5**

 

\- Cholera! Lou, co ci się stało?! - krzyknął Zayn, gdy Louis przekroczył próg domu. Musiał wyglądać jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Przynajmniej domyślał się tego po spojrzeniach, które posyłali mu przechodnie.

 

Westchnął.

 

\- Kot wiedźmy mnie zaatakował. - powiedział tylko, wchodząc do łazienki, by zdjąć porwane ubrania. Wprawdzie lubił spodnie z dziurami, ale to było lekką przesadą. Nawet jak na niego.

 

\- Miałem nadzieję, że wybijesz to sobie z głowy… - mruknął Zayn, wracając do kuchni. - Zrobiłem zupę, chcesz?

 

\- Jeśli to znowu pomidorowa, to możesz się nią udławić! - krzyknął, zdejmując ubrania. Skrzywił się na widok czerwonych zadrapań, pokrywających całe jego ciało. To całkiem niezwykłe, jak wytresowała tego kota.

 

I zdecydowanie nie obcinała mu pazurów.

 

\- Brokułowa. - Zayn zerknął na niego, kiedy wszedł do kuchni, już przebrany w wygodne dresy. - Rozmawiałeś z Harrym?

 

\- Tak, a co? - Louis podziękował mu, odbierając talerz z parującą zupą. Może Malik nie był jakimś szefem kuchni, ale zdecydowanie radził sobie z gotowaniem lepiej niż on sam.

 

\- Nic. Mówił coś ciekawego? Rozmawiałeś z nim przed czy po wizycie u wróżki?

 

\- A coś ty taki ciekawski? - Louis spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Jak chcesz się z nim umówić, to droga wolna. Przypominam tylko, że masz chłopaka a on… Nawet nie wiemy czy woli facetów czy laski…

 

\- Zdecydowanie facetów. - westchnął Zayn, spoglądając na niego. - Albo raczej jednego faceta. - mruknął do siebie, przyglądając się, jak Louis pisze coś na telefonie, zupełnie nie zainteresowany jego słowami.

 

A szkoda.

 

6**

\- Myślę, że ta ci się spodoba. - odparł Harry, podtykając mu pod nos jakąś saszetkę z herbatą. Louis uniósł brew i zaciągnął się zapachem. Nie potrafił jednak rozróżnić składników, było ich zbyt wiele.

 

\- Podoba mi się. - Louis uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, wiedząc, że właśnie to jest herbata, którą dzisiaj wypije. Zdecydowanie.

 

\- Czerwona z truskawkami, ananasem, skórką pomarańczową, jabłkiem oraz kwiatem słonecznika. - odpowiedział Harry na nieme pytanie. - Przyszła dzisiaj.

 

\- Świetnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i wskazał na miejsce pod oknem. - To poczekam tam gdzie zwykle.

 

Nie usłyszał westchnienia, gdy się odwrócił i odszedł w kierunku swojego stałego miejsca. Albo usłyszał, ale zwalił to na przesłyszenie. W końcu po co Harry miałby wzdychać?

 

7**

Przez cały tydzień nic się nie działo. To nie tak, że Louis oczekiwał natychmiastowej poprawy w swoim życiu uczuciowym.

 

Można tak powiedzieć.

 

Z tym że właściwie to Louis liczył na szybkie znalezienie swojej drugiej połówki. Liczył na to, że skoro zjadł kilka ciasteczek na raz, efekt nadejdzie dużo szybciej, niż gdyby zjadł tylko jedno.

Wypatrywał swojego księcia z bajki, specjalnie chodząc okrężną drogą do domu, mając nadzieję, że to właśnie tam spotka swą wielką miłość. Często siedział w herbaciarni, ale tam trafiał jedynie na staruszków popijających jaśminową herbatę, oraz na  Harry’ego, który wzdychał częściej, niż było to normalne. Louis czasem przyłapywał go na patrzeniu, ale stwierdził, że gdyby Harry coś chciał, na pewno by mu o tym powiedział.

 

Teraz, kiedy Harry wyszedł z nimi do kina, Louis mógł go nazwać przyjacielem, a nie tylko tym dziwnym typkiem z herbaciarni. Znali się od roku, kiedy to Harry zaczął tam pracę, zastępując, nie do końca miłą, Mirandę.

 

Cóż, nikt za nią nie tęskni.

 

No ale właśnie jest tu. Stoi przed herbaciarnią, przyglądając się jak cycata blondynka pochyla się w kierunku Harry’ego. _I ktoś tu nie miał być hetero_ , zadrwił w myślach.

 

\- Oh, cześć Louis! - krzyknął Harry, machając mu wesoło. - Właśnie o tobie opowiadałem!

 

\- Z pewnością miłe rzeczy. - Louis złapał za dłoń kobiety i nie spuszczając z niej spojrzenia, ucałował delikatnie. - Louis Tomlinson, we własnej osobie.

 

\- Oh, jaki słodziak. Akceptuję go! - powiedziała cicho do Harry’ego, zanim zwróciła się do Louisa, oślepiając go swoimi białymi zębami. - Cara Delevingne.

 

\- Miło cię poznać. - uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który zagryzał wargi, przeskakując między nimi wzrokiem. - Więc jesteś dziewczyną naszego Harolda? W końcu kogoś sobie znalazł!

 

Dziewczyna uniosła brew i spojrzała krótko na kędzierzawego, który spłonął rumieńcem; wydawało się, że biały blat przed nim jest najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie. Cara wywróciła oczami i oparła się o kontuar.

 

\- Nie, skarbeńku. Daleko mi do bycia z nim związku. Jest słodziakiem, ale to ty bardziej jesteś w jego typie. - powiedziała i mrugnęła do niego. Louis zaśmiał się i spojrzał na czerwonego Harry’ego, który wyglądał jak przerażony kotek. Przerażony i bardzo upokorzony.

 

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i złapał go za  policzek, zabawnie nim ruszając. Mówił do niego tonem, który zarezerwowany był wyłącznie dla jego młodszych sióstr, gdy chciał je zdenerwować.

 

\- Mały słodziutki pyszczek! Nie wiesz co tracisz! Taka piękna kobieta, a ty wolisz mnie! - zaśmiał się i puścił mu oczko. - A teraz zrób mi SKARBEŃKU herbaty, proszę.

 

\- Może być grejpfrutowa? - wymamrotał, nie patrząc nawet w jego kierunku. Louis zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.

 

\- Będę tam gdzie zawsze!

 

8**

Minęło jedenaście dni, odkąd był u tej przeklętej czarownicy i zjadł te przeklęte ciasteczka. Jedenaście dni, podczas których nie zjawił się żaden książę z bajki, a jego nie trafiła strzała Amora. Zdecydowanie coś było nie w porządku i Louis musiał dowiedzieć się, co.

 

\- Wychodzisz? - krzyknął Zayn ze swojego pokoju. Louis westchnął, wiedząc, że mulat chce mu wcisnąć do rąk listę zakupów, które mógłby zrobić po drodze.

 

Louis nienawidził robić zakupów w sobotę. Zawsze było tłoczno i ludzie rzucali się na produkty, jakby sobota była jedynym dniem, w którym sklepy były otwarte.

 

Obłęd.

 

\- Nie… - zaczął, ale Zayn natychmiastowo znalazł się przy nim, i, klepiąc go po ramieniu, wcisnął mu do kieszeni białą, podłużną kartkę. Louis westchnął. Dobra.

 

\- W zasadzie to dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Zayn, nastawiając wodę na herbatę. - Myślałem, że skoro jest weekend, będziesz lenić się całe dzień?

 

\- Muszę odwiedzić tę wiedźmę od ciastek. - mruknął, biorąc portfel z komody. - Dała mi jakieś lewe ciasteczka. Nie za to zapłaciłem…

 

\- Przecież nie zapłaciłeś.

 

\- Zamknij się. Nie działają. - warknął i otworzył drzwi. - Nie czekaj na mnie z obiadem, zjem na mieście.

 

\- Pamiętaj o mleku! Dwa procent, a nie trzy i pół jak poprzednim razem! - było ostatnim, co usłyszał, zanim drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

 

9**

Louis miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Dyskretnie spojrzał na swoje odbicie w szybie, kiedy przechodził obok fryzjera, ale nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego w swoim wyglądzie. Spodnie zwężane u dołu, koszulka z nadrukiem i dżinsowa kurtka. Wprawdzie nie ułożył tego dnia włosów, ale nie wyglądał źle. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu.

 

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy mężczyzna, który chwile wcześniej migdalił się z dziewczyną na przystanku, oderwał się od niej, by zlustrować go wzrokiem. Wyglądał jakby chciał do niego podejść, ale długie szpony dziewczyny zatrzymały go w miejscu.

 

To było… interesujące.

 

Wyprostował się, a jego uśmiech odrobinę się powiększył, no bo hej. Dzięki temu facetowi, nieważne jak chamskiemu, poczuł się zdecydowanie atrakcyjniejszy.

 

Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego bratnia dusza, którą powinno przywołać głupie ciastko od wiedźmy, będzie zdecydowanie lepszym człowiekiem. Nie chciał wplątać się w jakiś trójkąt, albo rozwalać komuś małżeństwo. To byłoby okropne i Louis musiałby złożyć reklamację.

 

Był okropny w takich rzeczach.

 

\- Przepraszam!- usłyszał za sobą, kiedy miał zamiar przejść przez ulicę. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, ze zdziwieniem obserwując niczego sobie mężczyznę z bukietem czerwonych róż w dłoniach.

 

\- Tak? - zapytał, poprawiając grzywkę, która zaczęła wpadać mu do oczu. Powinien wybrać się do fryzjera, jak mówił Zayn. Czasami zdarza mu się powiedzieć coś mądrego.

 

\- Wybacz śmiałość. - Odparł wysoki mężczyzna o sympatycznym, może odrobinę nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Jego włosy lśniły w blasku popołudniowego słońca. Louisowi zdecydowanie podobał się ten mężczyzna. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym stworzeniem jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Czy przyjmiesz proszę ten skromny bukiet, który jest niczym w porównaniu do twej urody?

 

\- Erm.. - Louis podrapał się po obojczyku, odrobinę speszony. Czuł, że na policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. Nie codziennie słyszy się tak miłe słowa od tak przystojnego mężczyzny. - Dziękuję?

 

\- To ja powinienem dziękować. - nieznajomy wręczył mu kwiaty, tuż po tym jak ucałował delikatnie jego dłoń. Róż z policzków definitywnie zamienił się w czerwień. - Proszę, zechciałbyś umówić się ze mną na randkę? Znam niedaleko wyśmienitą, włoską restaurację…

 

\- Ja… - Louis nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Mimo wszystko był to nieznajomy, który zaczepił go na ulicy. - Może dasz mi swój numer? Zadzwonię do ciebie i obgadamy szczegóły?

 

Twarz blondyna rozświetliła się niczym żarówka. Louis musiał wręcz zmrużyć oczy. Przycisnął bliżej siebie kwiaty, wdychając ich piękny zapach.

 

\- Czekam, mam nadzieję, że niedługo to nastąpi! - odparł blondyn, wkładając mu karteczkę do kieszeni kurtki. Nachylił się, lekko ucałował kącik jego ust i mrugnął, zanim odszedł w stronę kwiaciarni.

 

_Nawet nie znał jego imienia, do cholery!_

 

\- Cóż.. - zaczął Louis do siebie, spoglądając na piękne kwiaty przed sobą. - Patrzenie na moją bratnią duszę nie boli.

 

10**

Nie wiedział jak to się stało, że w końcu i tak znalazł się pod herbaciarnią. W końcu znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, więc mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu i męczyć Zayna, opowiadając o jego pięknych oczach i miękkich wargach.

 

Louis tego nie zrobił i nie wiedział, czy bardziej się z tego cieszy, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Ten dzień był szalony do granic możliwości.

 

Myślał, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, ale chyba okazało się, że znalazł siedem takich. Może pierwsze dwa razy były miłe, ale każda kolejna karteczka wsunięta do jego dżinsowej kurtki wypalała tam dziurę. Czuł się zażenowany, gdy przez ten krótki odcinek, który zdołał pokonać od swojego mieszkania, dostał więcej spojrzeń od mężczyzn niż w całym swoim życiu. Żeby tylko spojrzeń. Ręce bolały go od bukietów oraz pojedynczych kwiatów, które zostały mu wręczone. To było przerażające.

 

Westchnął, próbując otworzyć drzwi herbaciarni, ale  było to trudne. Myślał, czy by nie rzucić kwiatami o chodnik, kiedy jakaś kobieta otworzyła mu drzwi, mrużąc oczy w zazdrości. Cóż. Louis też byłby zazdrosny, gdyby spotkał na swojej drodze takiego przystojniaka, jakim był on sam.

 

Uśmiechnął się, widząc za kontuarem Harry’ego, który wyglądał na zmęczonego. Siedział zgarbiony, a pod oczami widać było sińce. Wpatrzony w swoje paznokcie nawet nie zauważył, że Louis stanął obok niego.

 

\- Oh, Louis! Cześć! - wyprostował się, kiedy Louis odchrząknął. Jego spojrzenie od razu powędrowało do kwiatów i Louis miał wrażenie, że jego oczy zaświeciły, a twarz się wypogodziła. Louis uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, chcąc poprosić o jakiś wazon, ale Harry w jednej chwili zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i przyłożył rękę do ust. - To dla mnie? Oh, Boże, Louis…

 

\- Erm.. - szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, próbując zakryć swoje zdenerwowanie. No bo… co?

 

\- Nie wiem, czy mam na to jakikolwiek wazon tutaj. - wzdychał chłopak, odbierając od niego kwiaty. Wyglądał na tak zachwyconego, że Louis nie miał serca wyprowadzać go z błędu. Uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił mięśnie, które zdrętwiały przez te długie minuty, podczas których musiał je trzymać.

 

\- Byłoby przykro, gdyby zwiędły. - powiedział Louis, niezręcznie drapiąc się po obojczyku.

 

\- Zaraz coś znajdę, poczekaj chwilkę. - odparł szybko Harry, ostrożnie odkładając kwiaty na stół. Obchodził się z nimi, jak gdyby były z porcelany. A patrzył na nie, jakby były ze złota. Jego twarz wyrażała całkowite oczarowanie. Louis chyba nigdy nie widział go w takim wydaniu, ale zdecydowanie chciałby mieć możliwość oglądania go takiego częściej.

 

Niebieskooki usiadł na stołku przed blatem i opuszkami palców jeździł po delikatnych płatkach czerwonych róż. Nie było mu szkoda ich oddawać. Prawdopodobnie zapomniałby ich podlewać czy coś. Harry zdecydowanie lepiej się nimi zajmie. Wygląda na takiego.

 

Kiedy wrócił z zaplecza, trzymając w rękach wysoki dzbanek do mrożonej herbaty, Louis uświadomił sobie, że znają się od roku, ale tak naprawdę Louis nic o nim nie wie. Poznali się tutaj, w herbaciarni, i poza tym jednym wyjściem do kina z chłopakami, nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele.

 

Wiedział, że chłopak uczy się na pobliskim Uniwersytecie i wynajmuje mieszkanie tylko kilka bloków dalej, wraz ze swoim przyjacielem. Wiedział, że lubi filmy o superbohaterach, i że jest zakochany w herbatach, dlatego pracuje w tym miejscu.

 

Ale poza tym?

 

Poza tym niczego o sobie nie wiedzieli.

 

To zastanawiające.

 

Nawet nie spostrzegł się, kiedy kwiaty włożone zostały do naczynia z wodą, a Harry stanął tuż przed nim. Jego twarz wyrażała ekscytacje i pewnego rodzaju ponaglenie. Louis nie do końca wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

 

\- Więc… - zaczął ostrożnie Harry, delikatnie dotykając jego dłoni, która leżała na blacie. Louis zesztywniał, ale kędzierzawy tego nie zauważył. - Dziękuję ci za kwiaty, są piękne…

 

\- Nie.. Nie ma za co.. - odparł cicho, z przerażeniem orientując się, że Harry drugą ręką ujmuje jego policzek i delikatnie nachyla się, składając w kąciku jego ust słodki pocałunek.

 

Louis zauważył kilka rzeczy. Usta Harry’ego poruszały się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a ich kolor przypominał maliny, które zrywał w ogródku babci. Zapach, którego używał Harry był zniewalający i sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Dotyk jego dłoni spowodował palpitację jego serca. Oczy Harry’ego były jak gwiazdy; jakim cudem Louis wcześniej tego nie zauważył?

 

\- Mam nadzieję… - powiedział cicho Harry, kiedy znowu spojrzał mu w oczy, zostawiając mrowienie w miejscu pocałunku. - Że będziemy się świetnie bawić..

 

\- Co? - zapytał głupio Louis, czując jak śrubki w jego mózgu mają niemały problem z funkcjonowaniem. Wręcz słyszał zgrzyt przez brak naoliwienia. Louis nie powinien o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza, gdy ma przed sobą czarującego Harry’ego, którego dotyk powoduje ciarki na karku.

 

\- Zazwyczaj dzień po pełni jest do bani. Nic nie jest w stanie mnie rozweselić, ale właśnie dokonałeś cudu… - Harry zachichotał. ZACHICHOTAŁ. - Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś Louis. Nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś pierwszy krok i zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę.

 

\- Zrobiłem… - CO?

 

\- Tak, głuptasie! - uśmiech Harry’ego był szczery, a policzki rumiane, kiedy przyłożył ręce, by je zakryć. - Myślałem, że nie jesteś mną zainteresowany, stwarzałeś takie pozory i już się pogodziłem, że nic z tego nie będzie i… Cholera… Za dużo gadam!

 

\- Nie zakrywaj się… - wydukał Louis, nie rozumiejąc, co Harry przed chwilą do niego powiedział. Śrubki w głowie Louisa jeszcze nie zaczęły działać.

 

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać. - szepnął Harry, spuszczając wzrok. Louis zagryzł “awww”, które chciało wypłynąć z jego ust. Jednak nie mógł się pozbyć czułego uśmiechu. Przegrał.

Dopiero po chwili, trwającej jakiś milion lat, dotarło do niego to wszystko.

 

 _O w dupę_ , pomyślał i zamknął oczy.


	3. CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA

11**  
\- Daj mi to zrozumieć… - zaczął Zayn, próbując nie parsknąć śmiechem. - Jak mogłeś przez przypadek umówić się z Harrym?

Louis jęknął i rzucił się na kanapę, zakopując głowę w ozdobnych poduszkach. Tak naprawdę to nie wiedział, jak to się stało. Jego umysł wyparł wszystko, co się zdarzyło w herbaciarni. Czuł się tak, jakby zasnął w momencie przekraczania progu i obudzenił się, gdy tylko stamtąd wyszedł. 

Czy to możliwe?

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi? - Zayn westchnął, siadając na podłodze obok sofy. Przynajmniej tak myślał Louis, ciągle zakopany w poduszkach. - Przecież to Harry, nie jakaś byle jaka osoba. Znasz go dobrze i…

\- Nie znam go. - mruknął Louis, odwracając głowę w kierunku Zayna, który patrzył na niego z dziwną miną. 

\- Przecież widzicie się przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. O czym niby tak szepczecie, gdy idziesz po herbatę?

\- O herbatach? - zirytował się Louis. - Słuchaj, muszę to odkręcić. Nie chcę robić Harry’emu nadziei, kiedy jestem w trakcie poszukiwania mojej bratniej duszy.

\- Oh skończ pieprzyć, Lou.. - warknął Zayn, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak bratnia dusza, którą możesz sobie kupić!

\- Ale zjadłem te przeklęte ciastka i teraz mam cholerny problem z tymi adoratorami, którzy za mną łażą! - krzyknął, zrzucając poduszkę na ziemię, tuż obok kolan Zayna, który westchnął i położył ją na swoich nogach.

\- Kilku chłopaków poprosiło cię o numer i wielkie mi halo..

Louis zagotował się ze złości. Włożył rękę do kieszeni kurtki, której nie zdążył zdjąć, i rzucił w przyjaciela stosem papierków. Od wizytówek, przez paragony, serwetki i zwykłe karteczki papieru. Zayn ostrożnie je przeglądał, podczas gdy Louis krzyczał tak, że słyszeli go wszyscy sąsiedzi.

\- Kilku?! Dobre sobie! Każdy, kto widzi mnie na ulicy albo wręcza mi kwiaty, albo numery telefonów, albo mi się kurwa oświadcza! To nie jest normalne i mam tego po dziurki w nosie! 

\- Sam tego chciałeś…

\- Nie chciałem! Chciałem odnaleźć miłość swojego życia! A jedyne, co mam, to te śmieci! Większość z nich nawet nie była ładna!

\- Jeśli to jedyne twoje kryterium, to nie dziwię się, że twoje związki nie trwały dłużej niż trzy miesiące.. - mruknął Zayn, zbierając karteczki. Prawdopodobnie chce je ułożyć, a następnie wyrzucić do kosza, podczas gdy Louis najchętniej porwałby je i podpalił.

\- Jesteś najgorszym przyjacielem jakiego miałem. - warknął Louis, wstając. Zayn w porę złapał go za biodra i pociągnął w dół tak, że usiadł mu na kolanach. Louis fuknął. - Zostaw mnie, ty przebrzydła kreaturo!

\- Po pierwsze.. - zaczął spokojnie Zayn, trzymając go w mocnym uścisku. - Harry jest naprawdę świetnym kolesiem i nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak panikujesz przed tą randką. Nawet jeśli ci się nie spodoba, w co szczerze wątpię, zwyczajnie mu to powiesz i nie będziesz robić mu nadziei.

\- Ale on będzie jak zraniony kotek! - jęknął Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - On nigdy nie jest smutny. Nie chcę, żeby kiedykolwiek był smutny! To jeszcze dziecko…

\- On jest tylko dwa lata młodszy od ciebie, debilu. - zaśmiał się Zayn, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Nienawidził, kiedy ten udawał mądrego.

\- Mówię, że dziecko.

\- Dobra, Lou. W takim razie idź do tej wróżki i to wszystko odkręć. 

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? - zirytował się niebieskooki. Dlaczego w ogóle rozmawia o tym z Zaynem? Liam byłby pewnie bardziej pomocny i nie zachowywał się, jakby Louis był dzieckiem. - Zamknęła się na cztery spusty i nie chce mnie wpuścić!

\- Okej… - Zayn zamyślił się. - No to może po prostu poczekaj aż samo przejdzie? Albo przypomnij sobie co trzeba zrobić, żeby ten “czar” zniknął…

\- Ale ona niczego mi nie powiedziała… - Louis położył głowę na ramieniu Zayna, całkowicie zrezygnowany. - Jedynie poszczuła mnie tym swoim głupim kocurem.

\- Swoją drogą… - zaczął Zayn po chwili ciszy, podczas której Louis bawił się kołnierzykiem jego koszuli w kratę. - To ciekawe, że ja nie jestem pod tym całym wpływem tych ciasteczek…

Louis rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia i… To była naprawdę kwestia, o której wcześniej nie pomyślał. Od jednej myśli do drugiej…

\- To znaczy, że Harry też jest pod wpływem czaru! - wykrzyknął uradowany. - Problem załatwiony!

\- Nie sądzę żeby akurat on był..

\- Nie, to logiczne, okej? - Louis wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju, ignorując zdegustowane spojrzenie Zayna. - Ty nie jesteś pod wpływem czaru bo jesteś jak mój brat, a kazirodztwo to jednak lekka przesada. Nie znam Harry’ego, więc to oczywiste, że czar działa i na niego, zwłaszcza że ta wiedźma dość często patrzyła na Harry’ego przez szybę… Jak minie ta cała magia, on o niczym nie będzie pamiętać i nie będzie smutny!

\- Myślę, że miała na myśli…

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał wypowiedź Zayna. Louis machnął ręką i wręcz w podskokach poszedł do pokoju. Przed lustrem poprawił grzywkę i z szerokim uśmiechem otworzył drzwi.

\- Oh, jesteś najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiego… - zaczął nieznajomy. Louis czym prędzej trzasnął drzwiami. 

12**  
Louis ukradkiem przyglądał się, jak Harry z zafascynowaniem śledził kolorowe rybki pływające w akwarium. Przynajmniej myślał, że był dyskretny. Zagryzienie malinowych warg i różowe policzki Harry’ego wskazywały na to, że poległ w tej kwestii.

\- Spodziewałem się wszystkiego… - powiedział cicho, a zielone oczy wylądowały na nim. Dołeczki się pogłębiły. - Ale ostatnim, o czym bym pomyślał, to akwarium..

Louis uśmiechnął się, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Zrobił krok w kierunku szyby, udając, że chce się przyjrzeć zielono-żółtym rybom. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że kompletnie nie miał pomysłu na tę randkę i postanowił pójść do pierwszego ciekawego miejsca, które zobaczą. Padło na Akwarium. Harry na szczęście był zachwycony.

\- Zebrasoma Żółta - Przeczytał Harry na plakietce, która wisiała tuż obok Louisa. Szatyn czuł na karku ciepły oddech Harry’ego. Po jego ciele przeszły dreszcze. - Występuje pojedynczo lub w małych grupach na rafach koralowych i wokół nich. Odżywia się glonami nitkowatymi.

\- Całkiem ładna.. - odchrząknął Louis, odwracając się do niego. Byli bliżej niż myślał. Harry był odrobinę wyższy, czego Louis jakoś wcześniej nie zauważył. Jego oczy były na wysokości idealnego nosa. Interesujące.

Och, i te dołeczki w policzkach. Bardzo głębokie. Ciekawe, czy gdyby wsadził tam palec, to by go połknęły w całości. Albo…

Jego myśli przerwały usta Harry’ego, napierające na niego. Louis sapnął zaskoczony. Harry go pocałował. Ten Harry z tej herbaciarni. Ten dziwny Harry. Cholera. Zamknął oczy, kiedy ręką kędzierzawego ułożyła się na jego karku i przyciągnęła bliżej siebie. Trzeba przyznać, że to były ładne usta i grzechem było nie oddać pocałunku. 

Nieważne, że to działanie czarów. 

Louis bierze to, co dają, potem pomyśli nad konsekwencjami.

Usta Harry’ego są teraz najważniejsze.

Poczuł, jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia. Otworzył jedno oko, nie przerywając poruszania swoimi wargami, tak, by Harry nie zauważył, zbyt zaangażowany w to wszystko. Tuż przed nim stał mężczyzna z gałązką paprotki. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Louis wystawił mu środkowy palec i przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej siebie.

Nic nie zepsuje im tej chwili.

13**  
Więc to było to. Louis i Harry byli razem. 

Oficjalnie. 

To nie tak, że się tego nie spodziewał. To była kolej rzeczy, prawda?

Od pamiętnej randki minęły dwa tygodnie. 

Piętnaście dni, odkąd magia weszła w jego życie wielkimi buciorami. Kto myślał, że magia to szklany, błyszczący pantofelek, był w błędzie. Magia jest jak czarny glan. Przychodzi głośno i nie da się nic z nim zrobić. A jak nadepnie, to boli jak skurwysyn.

Tak, Louisa cholernie bolało. 

Harry był… Harry był świetny. Można było powiedzieć, że był chłopakiem idealnym. Opiekuńczy, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziło żywienie (albo raczej jego brak. Tak, Louis zrezygnował jakiś czas temu z chodzenia do supermarketu). Ciągle się uśmiechał i opowiadał żarty, rozśmieszając Louisa do łez (gwoli ścisłości, Louis śmiał się ze śmiechu Harry’ego, nie z jego żartów. One były do dupy) No i patrzenie na Harry’ego nie bolało. Zdecydowanie nie bolało. 

Jego nogi były długie i bardzo zgrabne. Louis myślał tylko o tym, jak najszybciej znaleźć się pomiędzy nimi. Harry miał ogromne ręce; mógł nieść kubek z herbatą dla Louisa, telefon i kluczyki do samochodu i prawdopodobnie, gdyby chciał, zmieściłby jeszcze talerzyk pełny babeczek domowej roboty. Jego długie palce musiały działać cuda. 

A twarz?

Louis nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego wcześniej nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Idealnie skrojona szczęka, zielone oczy, błyszczące jasnym blaskiem. Perfekcyjny nos i kręcone włosy, które sięgały do ramion. Odkąd Louis dotknął ich po raz pierwszy, nie mógł się oprzeć, by ich nie dotykać. Były takie miękkie i puszyste. 

To było nieuniknione.

Serce Louisa przyspieszało za każdym razem, gdy Harry chociażby na niego spojrzał, a uśmiech wypływał, gdy tylko puszczał do niego oczko, obsługując klientów herbaciarni. Louis często bywał w tym miejscu, ale teraz w ogóle z niej nie wychodził. Przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie. Od razu po pracy zbierał się do herbaciarni, czasem zahaczając o kwiaciarnię i kupując mu kilka tulipanów. Harry wtedy siadał mu na kolanach i składał przesadnego całusa na policzku, co doprowadzało do sesji migdalenia na fotelu, którą to zawsze przerywał jakiś klient. 

Powinno być niezręcznie, ale tak nie było.

Naprawdę.

Można wręcz pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że było idealnie.

Louis znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, był tego pewien.

Ale właśnie w takich momentach jego wzrok przenosił się na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie zawieszka z napisem “zamknięte” dyndała tuż obok wielkiego obrazka z czarnym kotem. 

Tu pojawiał się problem. 

Bardzo duży problem.

Problem wielkości wielkiego kanionu.

Louis nie dramatyzował.

Był pewien, że skoro odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę, klątwa powinna przestać działać. Znalazł chłopaka idealnego i chciał z nim spędzić resztę życia (tak, miał świadomość, że minęły dopiero dwa tygodnie i tak, był pewien, że zestarzeje się z Harrym)...

Ale nic się nie zmieniło.

W ciągu tych dwóch tygodni Louis zaczął starannie unikać większych skupisk ludzi, zwłaszcza mężczyzn. Oddał swój bilet na mecz Liamowi, ponieważ nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić co by było, gdyby tam się pojawił. Oni by go pożarli. 

Do pracy jak i do herbaciarni przyjeżdżał samochodem, parkując jak najbliżej wejścia. W większości przypadków udawało mu się uniknąć mężczyzn (I jednej kobiety, geez, dlaczego kobieta?), którzy próbowali mu wcisnąć kwiaty i/lub numery telefonów. W herbaciarni na szczęście pojawiało się mało mężczyzn, dlatego Louis z powodzeniem unikał dziwnych spojrzeń skierowanych do niego przez jego chłopaka. 

Można powiedzieć, że Harry okazał się być bardzo zazdrosnym typem. 

Za każdym razem, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna chociaż zbliżał się do szatyna, ten siadał mu na kolanach i całował do utraty tchu.

Louis nie narzekał. 

Ale ta sytuacja nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Musiał znaleźć wiedźmę, ponieważ w tyle jego głowy pojawiła się jedna, bardzo ponura myśl dotycząca jego chłopaka. 

Albo dwie.

Pierwsza, że Harry tak naprawdę go nie kocha, chociaż kochać to ogromne słowo. Tak naprawdę Harry może być nim zainteresowany wyłącznie ze względu na czar. Wiedział o tym wcześniej i nie przeszkadzało mu to dopóki… Dopóki Louis sam nie zaczął zauważać tych małych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że jego dzień staje się bardziej kolorowy. Że Harry sprawia, że dzień jest bardziej kolorowy, dokładniej rzecz ujmując. 

Druga…

Że Harry tak naprawdę może nie być jego bratnią duszą i dopóki czar będzie trwał, dopóty Louis nie znajdzie swojej bratniej duszy w gąszczu mężczyzn, którzy za nim szaleją. 

Tyle, że Louis nie bardzo chciał znaleźć kogoś innego.

Kogoś, kto nie był Harrym.

 

14**  
\- Hej, Lou! - zaświergotał Harry, wychodząc zza kasy, by przytulić Louisa na powitanie. Szatyn nie zdążył się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć, czy przerażający piekarz nie biegnie za nim z bułeczkami w kształcie serduszek, bo Harry przywarł do niego całym ciałem. Zakleszczył go w swoich wielkich łapach, jakby był ośmiornicą. 

\- Cześć, Rybko. - Louis zmarszczył nos, kiedy Harry zachichotał, łapiąc go za rękę. 

Niebieskooki zaczął go tak nazywać od ich pierwszej randki w akwarium, kiedy to chłopak zaczął piszczeć o całujących się rybach na środku pomieszczenia. Ludzie dziwnie mu się przyglądali, kiedy chłopak klaskał dłonie i wskazywał palcem na ryby, których dziubki faktycznie się połączyły. Louis zaśmiał się wtedy i żeby uniknąć ochroniarza idącego w ich kierunku, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia. 

A potem się całowali, bo skoro rybki to robią, oni też powinni. 

\- Mam dziś dla ciebie nową herbatę. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wyciągając przeźroczysty słoik z suszonymi liśćmi i żółtymi oraz czerwonymi dodatkami. - Przyszła dosłownie przed chwilą.

\- Truskawka, pomarańcza… - Louis nachylił się, by zobaczyć z bliska składniki. - Nie wiem co dalej..

Harry zachichotał i uchylił pokrywkę, dzięki czemu do nozdrzy Louisa dobiegł cudowny zapach herbaty. Zdecydowanie kochał to połączenie.

\- Jeszcze trawa cytrynowa, jabłka oraz kwiaty hibiskusa i pomarańczy. - odparł z dumą Harry. Louis uśmiechnął się i krótko pocałował jego różowy policzek.

\- Brzmi cudownie. - powiedział i chciał się wspiąć na taboret przed blatem, kiedy jego wzrok powędrował do sklepu na przeciwko. Louis zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć czy plakietka dalej znajduje się na swoim miejscu. 

\- Poczekaj sekundkę, Rybko. - mruknął Louis, przerywając paplaninę Harry’ego o miejscu pochodzenia herbaty, którą chwilę wcześniej zaczął parzyć. Nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę, wychodząc szybko na dwór. 

\- Oh, najpiękniejszy mężczyzna jakiego dane mi… - zaczął ktoś, ale Louis go zignorował, wbiegając prędko do sklepu.

\- Kobieto! - wrzasnął Louis, widząc wiedźmę, siedzącą w zaciemnionym kącie pokoju. Nic się nie zmieniło. Siedziała dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, z tymi samymi chustkami owiniętymi wokół ramion i bioder i z tym samym talerzykiem serduszkowych ciasteczek. Automatycznie rozejrzał się za dzikim kotem, ale nigdzie go nie było. - Dzięki za wszystko, wiesz? Bardzo mi pomogłaś, a teraz czy z łaski swojej możesz zdjąć ten idiotyczny czar?

\- Czar? - Zapytała wolno kobieta. W jej oczach dostrzec było można złośliwe ogniki. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie i powiedz, jakie jest antidotum!

\- Antidotum na co…?

\- Na tych pieprzonych adoratorów! - Louis wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, czując, że coraz większa złość zbiera się w jego ciele. - Jak się ich pozbyć!?

\- Dlaczego chcesz się ich pozbywać? Czy nie tego właśnie chciałeś? - kobieta spokojnie uniosła filiżankę herbaty i upiła łyk, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Szukasz miłości, to szukaj. 

\- Ale ja już znalazłem kogoś idealnego! - krzyknął Louis, całą siłą woli starając się nie odwrócić, by spojrzeć na herbaciarnię na przeciwko. - Więc z łaski swojej odpraw tych idiotów, bo mój związek posypie się szybciej niż się zaczął! 

\- Ale chciałeś przecież znaleźć bratnią duszę. - kobieta patrzyła na niego uważnie. Louis wywrócił oczami. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej zirytowany.

\- No przecież mówię, że znalazłem..

\- Ale kto powiedział… - zaczęła kobieta, unosząc kącik ust. Wyglądała przerażająco. - Że Harry jest twoją bratnią duszą?


	4. CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA

Louis patrzył, jak wyrzucone przez krzyczącego Zayna kartki fruwały po całym salonie.

\- Jak to Harry nie jest twoją bratnią duszą?!

\- Ten babsztyl tak powiedział! - krzyknął Louis, rzucając telefonem, na którym widniało zdjęcie Harry’ego, jaki w tej chwili do niego dzwonił. - Nie wiem, co ja mam teraz zrobić!

\- Co jeszcze powiedziała? - Zayn usiadł na kanapie i uważnie wpatrywał się w Louisa. - Przecież wyglądacie razem idealnie? Dopełniacie się!

\- Tak myślałem. - burknął, a jego ramiona opadły. - Ale widocznie Harry jest tak samo pod wpływem czarów, jak reszta tych… No.

\- Och, Louis, przecież podobałeś się Harry’emu, odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy postawiłeś stopę w herbaciarni. To niemożliwe.

\- Oczywiście, że możliwe. - Louis usiadł obok Zayna i ukrył twarz w dłoniach- Będę mu musiał złamać serce, ponieważ on nie jest moją bratnią duszą! Jak ją w końcu znajdę, to przepadnę! I biedny Harry… To go załamie… Przecież on będzie wyglądał jak zraniony kotek!

Zayn spojrzał na niego dziwnie, a potem westchnął.

\- Słuchaj, Lou… Może to wszystko jakieś nieporozumienie? Głupi żart? 

\- W czarach nie ma miejsca na żarty! - Louis wykrzyknął. - To także powiedziała wiedźma! I coś, że wystarczy dwadzieścia osiem dni, by zrozumieć… Ale ja nic z tego nie rozumiem! Nie wiem, od kiedy to liczyć, dlaczego i po co! I teraz muszę… - załamał się. Naprawdę tego nie chciał. 

\- I co teraz zrobisz? Zerwiesz z Harrym?

Louis skulił się w sobie, unikając spojrzenia Zayna. Nie chciał zrywać z Harrym. Było… miło. Ale czy nie taka była kolej rzeczy? Kiedy znajdzie swoją bratnią duszę, na bank wszystko będzie gorzej. Nie może do tego dopuścić.

\- Nie wiem. - odparł cicho.

15**  
\- Och! Najpiękniejszy człowiek jakiego…

\- Jakiegokolwiek widziałem w życiu. Daj mi ten numer, dzięki za kwiaty, może zadzwonię. - Louis wyrwał bukiet słoneczników z rąk zdezorientowanego mężczyzny i pospiesznie wszedł do herbaciarni. Harry już tam na niego czekał.

\- Louis! Kochanie! Przyszła nowa dostawa! - jego głos był radosny, a oczy jak zwykle błyszczały pięknym blaskiem. - Louis! Skąd ty bierzesz pieniądze na te kwiaty dla mnie! Zbankrutujesz!

Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo i wszedł za ladę, by pocałować kędzierzawego i zamknąć mu usta. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na tłumaczenie się ani kłamanie. I tak niedługo złamie mu serce, więc tę jedną rzecz mógłby ukrywać.

\- Pokaż mi, co tam dla mnie przygotowałeś. - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak na policzkach Harry’ego formują się urocze wgłębienia. Westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że jego bratnia dusza będzie miała dołeczki. 

16**  
\- Wiedźmo! Otwórz te drzwi! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Widzę tego twojego durnego kota! - wrzasnął Louis, z całej siły waląc w drzwi, które nawet nie drgnęły.

\- Och, jesteś najpiękniejszym… 

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Louis zamachnął się, znowu trafiając pięścią w drzwi. Pisnął, kiedy ból rozprzestrzenił się po jego ciele. Zaczął skakać, chowając rękę między udami. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - JEBANE KURWA JA PIERDOLE!

\- Dlaczego się tak drzesz? - usłyszał za sobą rozbawiony głos wiedźmy. Trzymała w rękach papierowe torby z zakupami. - Pomóż mi, a nie się tak patrzysz.

\- Chyba złamałem rękę. - powiedział Louis, masując kciuki. - I to twoja wina!

\- Przestań zwalać całą winę na mnie . Dobrze wiesz, że sam jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co robisz. Nic mi do tego. Spełniłam tylko twoje życzenie. - powiedziała cicho, a dzwoneczek nad drzwiami dał o sobie znać. 

\- Powiedz mi, jak mam się pozbyć tych wszystkich ludzi. Jak mam odnaleźć swoją bratnią duszę? - zapytał, wchodząc za nią do środka. 

\- Wydawało mi się, że już znalazłeś swoją bratnią duszę… - kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, poprawiając swoje dziwne chusty. Louis odłożył zakupy na blat, nie przejmując się tym, że chwilę później przewróciły się, i z torby wypadło kilka lukrowanych lasek.

\- Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że Harry nie jest moją bratnią duszą! - krzyknął, siadając w fotelu. Kobieta westchnęła.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że.. - machnęła ręką. - Nieważne. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

\- Nie wiem… - burknął, spoglądając na przeklęte ciasteczka, które ciągle leżały w tym samym miejscu. Był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie tknie już takiego świństwa. Trauma do końca życia. - Powinienem zająć się szukaniem swojej bratniej duszy. 

\- Wystarczy otworzyć oczy. - mruknęła. - Siedemnaście.

\- O co ci chodzi z tymi liczbami?! - wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Ja nic nie rozumiem!

\- Otwórz oczy!

\- Przecież ich nie zamykam. - jęknął, uderzając głową w stolik. 

On naprawdę niczego nie rozumiał.

 

17**

 

\- Co to za koleś? - Harry podszedł do Louisa, który chwilę wcześniej popchnął jednego ze swoich adoratorów, żeby Harry go nie zauważył. Jak widać, poszło mu dość kiepsko. 

\- Jaki koleś? - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Nie ma żadnego kolesia!

\- Więc dlaczego śmietnik gada? - Harry spojrzał wymownie na drzwiczki do zsypu i założył ręce na biodra. Louis wyszczerzył się i złapał jego dłoń, próbując go odciągnąć.

\- Pewnie jakieś ptaki! Nieistotne! - krzyknął, ale Harry zaparł się i nawet nie drgnął, chociaż Louis z całych sił starał się go pchać. 

\- Louis. otwórz drzwi!

\- Daj spokój Harry! Zaraz się spóźnimy na…

\- Louis, otwórz drzwi… - mina Harry’ego była poważna, a głos twardy. Louis westchnął i od niechcenia otworzył brązowe drzwiczki.

\- Ale tam śmierdzi… - wysapał mężczyzna, łapiąc się za pierś i biorąc głębokie oddechy. - Nigdy więcej!

Patrzyli jak mężczyzna odchodzi, wciskając Louisowi doniczkę z kaktusem. Harry westchnął, spoglądając wyczekująco na Louisa, który zaczął z zainteresowaniem przyglądać się roślinie w swoich dłoniach.

\- Louis…

\- Wiesz, że największym kaktusem na naszej planecie jest Karnegia Olbrzymia? Może mieć nawet dwadzieścia metrów długości i…

\- Louis…

\- Taka roślina może żyć nawet sto lat, co jest niezwykle…

\- Louis, do cholery! - szatyn wzdrygnął się, gdy drzwiczki zamknęły się z hukiem się, odcinając dopływ nieciekawego zapachu. - Co ty robisz?

\- Opowiadam ci ciekawostki? - mruknął, odkładając doniczkę i odwracając się, by zamknąć śmietnik. Zdecydowanie nie unikał palącego spojrzenia Harry’ego. Absolutnie nie.

\- Dlaczego zamknąłeś tego faceta? - Harry wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć uderzać głową w mur. 

\- Ja…

\- Nawet nie próbuj szukać wymówek, o co chodzi? Masz jakieś kłopoty?

\- Nie! Tak.. - Louis zmieszał się. - Nie do końca? 

\- O czym ty…? 

\- Słuchaj, Rybko… - Louis przerwał, biorąc go za rękę. - Powiem ci, ale nie tutaj, okej?  
\- A gdzie?

\- Gdziekolwiek, ale nie tutaj. Nie chcę tego robić przy śmierdzącym śmietniku.

18**  
\- Louis, czy ty do reszty zdurniałeś?! - krzyknął Harry, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Po pierwsze, po co poszedłeś do cholernej wróżki? Po drugie, po co zjadłeś te cholerne ciastka? Po trzecie… cholera, Louis!

\- Przestań na mnie krzyczeć i posłuchaj mnie uważnie! - złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął. - MUSIMY ZERWAĆ.

\- Louis… - Harry mruknął, przecierając twarz. – Louis, uspokój się i zrozum w końcu, że moje uczucia nie pochodzą od…

\- Oczywiście, że pochodzą od tych ciastek! Nigdy nie zwróciłbyś na mnie uwagi, gdyby nie one! Jesteś pod wpływem czarów i wydaje ci się, że żywisz do mnie jakieś tam uczucia i ci się podobam. Ale to wszystko jedno wielkie kłamstwo i jeśli dobrze obliczam, niczego z tego nie będziesz pamiętał, ponieważ czar pryśnie, a ty wrócisz do normalności. Poza tym.. - ciągnął Louis, nie zważając na coraz wścieklejszą minę Harry’ego. - Nie mogę znieść tego, że będę musiał ci złamać serce. W końcu nie jesteś moją bratnią duszą..

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Cisza, która sprawiała, że Louis poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Obserwował wachlarz emocji, który przewijał się przez twarz Harry’ego. Niedowierzanie, złość, smutek. Na koniec zamknął oczy i westchnął. Pokręcił głową i wyszedł, mówiąc wcześniej.

\- Odezwij się, kiedy przestaniesz być takim idiotą.


	5. CZĘŚĆ PIĄTA

19**  
Kolejny tydzień minął na unikaniu wszystkich znajomych. Wziął urlop w pracy i zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju, po tym, jak Zayn zaczął na niego krzyczeć i wyzywać od najgorszych. Nie rozumiał jego wybuchu, w końcu nie zrobił niczego źle. Wręcz czekał na pochwały, ponieważ chciał chronić Harry’ego i jego uczucia.

Zayn jednak tak tego nie odebrał.

Nawet teraz, siedem dni później, za każdym razem kiedy przechodził obok sypialni Louisa, uderzał pięścią w drzwi, krzycząc o skończonym idiocie. 

Cóż, Zayn nie wydawał się być zachwycony tym całym zerwaniem, a Louis zupełnie nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego.

Wszystko, co robił, robił w dobrej wierze. Nie chciał, żeby Harry cierpiał. Albo cierpiał żeby cierpiał on sam. Gdyby się przywiązał, byłoby mu ciężko go opuścić. No i jakby znalazł bratnią duszę, straszne by było patrzenie na cierpiącego Harry’ego.

Dlatego Louis musiał zdusić to w zarodku.

I jak najszybciej dojść do tego, co w zasadzie ma znaczyć liczba dwadzieścia osiem.

20**  
Spotkania z adoratorami nie stały się rzadsze; Louis mógł wręcz powiedzieć, że zdarzały się coraz częściej i sami zainteresowani byli coraz bardziej nachalni. Miał tego serdecznie dosyć.

Wracał właśnie z antykwariatu, kiedy zauważył Harry’ego, który był obejmowany przez innego mężczyznę. Wysokiego mężczyznę. Bardzo przystojnego mężczyznę. Obaj uśmiechali się do siebie i patrzyli w ten wyjątkowy sposób.

Humor Louisa pogorszył się, ponieważ nie tak to miało wyglądać. To nie Harry miał znaleźć bratnią duszę tylko Louis. Louis Tomlinson. 

Ze złością otworzył drzwi do sklepu z czarnym kotem w szyldzie.

\- Czyżbyś znalazł w końcu swoją bratnią duszę? - mruknęła kobieta, nie patrząc na niego zza swojej wielkiej księgi. Louis westchnął i usiadł na fotelu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie znalazłem. Twoje ciasteczka są do bani. - nie przegapił uśmiechu, który pojawił się na ustach czarownicy. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - warknął.

\- Oh, Louis, Louis… - kobieta zamknęła księgę i oparła się o blat. Srebrny wisiorek w kształcie księżyca obracał się nad blatem. - Z moimi ciastkami jest wszystko okej, dalej tego nie widzisz?

\- Czego nie widzę? - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Naprawdę mam już dosyć tej sytuacji! Chce móc znowu wyjść na miasto bez tych ludzi pałętających się wokół i wyznających mi miłość!

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że gdyby miłość uderzyła cię w twarz, nawet byś tego nie zauważył. - parsknęła, a Louis westchnął. Nie odezwał się. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia. W końcu mogło mieć w sobie ziarenko prawdy. 

Spojrzał w kierunku herbaciarni, gdzie Harry siedział na swoim stołku i śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział wysoki blondyn. Blondyn, który siedział na jego zwyczajowym miejscu. Blondyn, który miał czelność rozmawiać z jego chłopakiem…

Ach nie, Louis już nie miał chłopaka. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał. Zerwał z Harrym, ponieważ czekał na swoją bratnią duszę. Dalej czeka. Ktoś musi być mu przeznaczony, prawda?

\- Jesteś jakiś smutny. - jego przemyślenia przerwała wiedźma, która znowu usiadła obok niego, a on tego nie zauważył. - Nie podoba ci się to zainteresowanie?

\- Nie chciałem zainteresowania, tylko bratniej duszy… - powiedział cicho, odrywając spojrzenie od kręconych włosów Harry’ego. Tego dnia skręcały się jeszcze bardziej uroczo niż zwykle. 

\- Przecież mówiłam ci, że wszystko ułoży się po dwudziestu ośmiu dniach. - westchnęła kobieta, sięgając po filiżankę herbaty. Louis zastanawiał się, skąd ona się tam wzięła. - Chcesz może? - zapytała, wskazując na swój napój.

\- Żebyś znowu rzuciła na mnie jakiś głupi, bezsensowny czar? - zakpił. – Nie, dziękuję. 

\- Po prostu otwórz oczy… - powiedziała kobieta, spoglądając na okno. Louis podążył wzrokiem i zobaczył Harry’ego, który odwrócony był tyłem do chłopaka i ze smutkiem przyglądał się czemuś w telefonie. Westchnął i odwrócił się z powrotem, jednak uśmiech nie był już taki szczery jak poprzednio.

\- Mam je szeroko otwarte. 

21**  
\- Jesteś najpiękniejszym czło…

\- Idź sobie! - krzyknął Louis, odrzucając podtykane mu pod nos kwiaty. Stojący obok Zayn zaśmiał się. - Nie śmiej się, durniu.

\- Ile jeszcze to będzie trwało, co? - zapytał mulat, przyspieszając kroku by móc nadążyć za wściekłym Louisem. - Człowieku, zwolnij.

\- Zostaw mnie, Zayn! - krzyknął, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. - Nie rozumiesz! Ta cała sytuacja jest chora, rozumiesz? CHORA!

\- Sam to na siebie wziąłeś… - Zayn wywrócił oczami. Coś zagotowało się w Louisie.  
\- Myślisz, że tego chciałem?! Myślisz, że potrzebuję tego zainteresowania?! Myślisz, że mam jakikolwiek pożytek z tych idiotów z kwiatami?! Nie, nie mam!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie…

\- Ale ty nie rozumiesz! - Ludzie oglądali się za nimi, prawdopodobnie mając go za wariata. Człowieka niespełna rozumu. - Chcę tylko swoją bratnią duszę! Chcę kogoś pokochać! Chcę, by ktoś mnie pokochał! Czy to tak wiele?!

Zamarł, widząc Harry’ego, który opierał się o ścianę herbaciarni. Jego wzrok był pusty, ciało wyprostowane. Spięte. Louis zatrzymał się, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od oczu Harry’ego. Zielonych, hipnotyzujących tęczówek. 

Uwielbiał je tak bardzo.

Odchrząknął i spuścił głowę.. Czuł, że na policzki wypływa mu rumieniec.

\- Cześć Harry. - przywitał się Zayn, podchodząc do chłopaka. Louis stał w miejscu, nie potrafiąc zmusić się do ruszenia. Stał na środku chodnika, ludzie mijali go, ale nawet nie drgnął.

\- Cześć Zayn, dawno cię tu nie widziałem… - głos Harry’ego sprawiał, że na ciele Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Głęboki, spokojny.

Uwielbiał go tak bardzo.

\- Tak, miałem trochę na głowie… - Louis wręcz czuł na sobie palący wzrok obu mężczyzn. Uparcie stał pochylony na środku chodnika. Nie miał niczego do powiedzenia. Nie.

\- Czyżby chodziło o twojego cudownego przyjaciela? - Louis mógł wyczuć w tym zdaniu ostrą nutę. - Czyżby bawił się w czary i dalej szukał swojej… - zatrzymał się na moment, by włożyć w kolejne słowa jak najwięcej ironii. - Bratniej duszy?

\- Można tak powiedzieć… Parsknął Zayn. - Ciężkie życie przyjaciela…  
Louis miał ochotę złapać za głowę mulata i wykręcić ją. Miał serdecznie dosyć tego człowieka. To Louisowi powinno się współczuć. To on był poszkodowany.

\- Hej Harry, już jestem! - nowy osobnik pojawił się obok nich. Louis uniósł spojrzenie i ze złością zauważył, że ten sam osobnik, którego widział ostatnio, całuje w policzek Harry’ego. Jego Harry’ego. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Harry rozpromienił się i wskazał na Zayna. – Nick, poznaj Zayna, jest stałym bywalcem w herbaciarni. Zayn, to Nick.

Mężczyźni podali sobie ręce z uśmiechem, którego Louis nie mógł znieść. Miał ochotę zmyć im ten dobry humor z twarzy. Złość zagotowała się w nim i już miał zacząć mówić coś o głupim imieniu jakim jest Nick, kiedy ktoś mu przerwał, podtykając pod nos kwiaty..

\- Cześć! Jesteś najpiękniejszym człowiekiem…

\- OCH ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, DO KURWY NĘDZY!

 

22**  
\- On ma chłopaka, Zayn! - biadolił Louis, wieszając się na ramieniu przyjaciela, który westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- To nie jego chłopak…

\- Wyglądaliby razem świetnie! Jakby mógł być jego bratnią duszą! - Louis sięgnął po butelkę piwa, które stało na blacie obok. - Zayn! Dlaczego ja nie mogę znaleźć swojej bratniej duszy?

\- Jeszcze słowo, a nie wytrzymam… - warknął Mulat, odsuwając od siebie Louisa. Złapał go za ramiona i zaczął potrząsać, chociaż wątpił, że to cokolwiek pomoże. – Człowieku, ogarnij się wreszcie! 

\- Jak mam się ogarnąć, skoro Harry znalazł swoją bratnią duszę w postaci Nicka i zapomniał o mnie, a ja nie mogę się skupić na poszukiwaniu swojej, bo myślę o Harrym? Błędne koło!

\- Louis! Zamknij się, jasne?! - wrzasnął Zayn, łapiąc się za włosy. - Jesteś niemożliwy! 

\- Och, jesteś najpiękniejszym…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - wrzasnęli obaj, patrząc jak mężczyzna z długimi, ciemnymi włosami ucieka jak spłoszona sarenka. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, zaczęliby się śmiać. To jednak nie ten moment.

\- Czy możesz w końcu.. - zaczął Zayn, ale przerwał mu pisk Louisa, który patrzył gdzieś za nim.

\- Widzisz? I co ten Nick ma niby w sobie, co? Ani to to ładne, ani pociągające! Jego żarty są drętwe i dlaczego on pochyla się nad Harrym?!

\- Mam cię dosyć. Odezwij się, jak zmądrzejesz… - powiedział Zayn, chociaż Louis wcale go nie słuchał, sztyletując wzrokiem parę, która siedziała obok siebie, oglądając coś na telefonie. 

\- Niech no tylko ten czar się skończy… - wymamrotał Louis, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie zostawi tego tak. Nie może.

 

23**  
\- Niall ma urodziny w piątek, przychodzisz? - spytał Liam, kiedy siedzieli razem w herbaciarni. Westchnął, machając ręką przed oczami Louisa, który z nietęgą miną patrzył za kontuar, gdzie Harry siedział pochylony nad jedną z książek. - Louis?

Liam westchnął, otwierając gazetę na pierwszej stronie. Skoro jego przyjaciel nie kontaktował, on sam równie dobrze mógł wykorzystać pożytecznie ten czas. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie klientami, którzy raz na jakiś czas pojawiali się w kawiarni. Harry za każdym razem podnosił się i z szerokim uśmiechem pomagał im w wyborze herbat. Raz czy dwa, Louis zauważył jak spojrzenie kędzierzawego ląduje na nim, jednak żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

\- Skoro nie Harry, to kto jest moją bratnią duszą? - Louis odwrócił się do Liama, kiedy Harry zajęty był dziewczyną o fioletowych włosach, która nie mogła zdecydować się, jaki smak herbaty wybrać. 

\- Ty dalej o tym? - westchnął Liam, odkładając gazetę na stół. Louis powędrował wzrokiem za tym ruchem. - Myślałem, że Zayn już wybił ci to z głowy…

\- Co to jest? - Louis porwał gazetę, przeglądając ją ze zmarszczeniem brwi. - Od kiedy zajmujesz się takimi rzeczami, Payne?

\- Jest fajny artykuł o fazach księżyca. Swoją drogą, pełnia wypada akurat w urodziny Nialla. Po dwudziestu ośmiu dniach od poprzedniej, chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że jest co dwadzieścia dziewięć. Wiąże się to z tym, że…

\- Czekaj… - Louis zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad czymś gorączkowo. Liam wręcz widział, jak śrubki w jego głowie powoli zaczynają działać. - Co ty powiedziałeś?

\- Że faza księżyca jest po dwudziestu ośmiu…  
\- Nie! - Machnął ręką niecierpliwie. - To drugie!

\- Że niektórzy uważają…

\- Nie, to wcześniej! 

Liam westchnął, próbując sobie przypomnieć zdanie, które wypowiedział wcześniej. 

\- Niall ma urodziny w piątek?

\- DLACZEGO NIKT MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE NIALL MA W PIĄTEK URODZINY


	6. Część szósta

24**   
Louis siedział na ławce w parku. Obok niego leżał stos kwiatów, a nieznajomy blondyn wychwalał jego urodę, porównując go do anioła lub czegoś w tym guście. Louis nie słuchał. Jego wzrok uważnie śledził Harry’ego, który wraz z Nickiem siedział na kocu pod drzewem.

Nie wyglądali razem dobrze, nie przyzna tego.

Zdecydowanie nie.

Nie podobało mu się to, że siedzą tak blisko siebie. Nie podobało mu się to, że raz na jakiś czas uśmiechają się do siebie. Nie podobało mu się… Nie podobało mu się nic, co było związane z Nickiem. Kim w ogóle był Nick i czy mógłby już spadać na drzewo?

\- I myślę, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Jak bratnie dusze. - usłyszał obok siebie. Westchnął i spojrzał na blondyna, którego oczy lśniły jasnym blaskiem. Miał dołeczki w policzkach i małe usta. Nie tak ładnie skrojone jak Harry, ale zawsze coś. Nikt nie ma tak pięknych ust jak Harry. 

\- Myślisz, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami? - zakpił, wracając spojrzeniem do kędzierzawego, który akurat wyciągał z torebki pudełko pełne zielonych winogron. Otworzył je i poczęstował Nicka. 

DLACZEGO NICK BYŁ TAK BLISKO?!

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Wyglądalibyśmy razem wspaniale ! Możesz się o tym przekonać jutro, na naszej randce!

\- Jutro są urodziny Nialla… - powiedział w roztargnieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Harry włożył sobie do ust kilka gron, przez co jego policzki wyglądały jak u chomika. Niezwykle uroczego chomika. 

\- Horana? To mój dobry przyjaciel! Przyjdźmy więc tam razem! - blondyn zaklaskał w dłonie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Louis nie zwrócił na to uwagi, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem winogronowego soku, ściekającego z bladej szyi Harry’ego. Seksownej szyi seksownego chłopaka. Tak.

\- Świetnie! To do jutra! - poczuł, jak chłopak dociska jego wargi do swoich i odchodzi całkowicie zadowolony. Louis skrzywił się, po czym wytarł usta rękawem. Uniósł brew i jego humor odrobinę się poprawił, gdy zauważył, że Harry sztyletuje odchodzącego chłopaka wzrokiem.

HA!

 

25**  
Muzyka grała tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie słyszało ją całe miasteczko. Niall co prawda mieszkał na obrzeżach, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Każdy, kto chciał, mógł z łatwością rozpoznać piosenkę i rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.

Niall miał wielu przyjaciół, wszyscy go kochali i robił najlepsze imprezy urodzinowe pod słońcem. Nie było osoby, która zrezygnowałaby z tego wydarzenia z własnej woli. Tak się po prostu nie robiło. Darmowe jedzenie, darmowy alkohol i najlepszy pokaz fajerwerków. Tego nie można było przegapić. Niall lubił wydawać pieniądze na takie rzeczy. 

Louis stał oparty o stolik na zewnątrz; co i rusz popijał alkohol z plastikowego kubeczka. Skanował ogródek pełen pijanych ludzi w poszukiwaniu kogoś znajomego, niestety na marne.

\- Cześć kochanie! - krzyknął ktoś obok niego. Louis jęknął w duchu i spojrzał na blondyna, którego znał, chociaż nie do końca wiedział, skąd. Kiedy przeskanował jego twarz, odwrócił się niegrzecznie w drugą stronę i przechylił kubeczek.

Był pusty, cholera.

\- Dlaczego nie przywitasz się ze swoją bratnią duszą? - zaświergotał blondyn, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Louis już miał ją z siebie zrzucić, kiedy usłyszał głęboki głos, którego podświadomie szukał przez cały wieczór.

\- No proszę, proszę… - zakpił Harry. - Czyżbyś w końcu znalazł swoją bratnią duszę?   
\- Może… - warknął Louis, gdy tylko zauważył Nicka obok swojego chłopaka.

Ekhem, byłego chłopaka. 

\- Cześć, jestem Dan! – krzyknął Blondyn, podając mu rękę. Brwi Harry’ego poszybowały w górę. 

\- Cześć, jestem Harry, to Nick… - powiedział, spoglądając na Louisa, którego szczęka była zaciśnięta, a oczy zmrużone na Grimshawa. On zdecydowanie nie lubił tego człowieka.

\- Wspaniale was poznać! Jesteście razem? - zapytał Dan, przybliżając się do Louisa, który nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. 

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, podczas gdy Nick - Nie. 

\- Erm… - Harry niepewnie zerknął na chłopaka, który popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Toczyli krótką walkę na spojrzenia, która sprawiła, że Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wszystko było jasne. Louis był usatysfakcjonowany. W końcu Nick westchnął i uniósł ręce. 

\- Nie mieszaj mnie do tego, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. - powiedział i niepewnie pomachał w stronę Louisa; Louis zamrugał i wrócił spojrzeniem do Harry’ego, który wyglądał, jakby był nieco zażenowany.

HA!

26**  
\- ZOSTAŁO PÓŁ GODZINY DO PÓŁNOCY! BIERZCIE ALKOHOL I CHODŹCIE OGLĄDAĆ FAJERWERKI! - wrzasnął Niall, stając na stole i przewracając przy tym kilka pustych butelek. 

Louis westchnął i odwrócił się do Harry’ego i Dana, którzy byli pochłonięci zawziętą dyskusją, dotyczącą wyższości placków z batatów nad tymi z kabaczka. Louis nawet nie wiedział, jak te warzywa wyglądają. Kto w ogóle to je? 

Ale nie na tym polegał problem. 

Problemem było to, że od godziny obok niego pojawiało się coraz więcej mężczyzn. Jedni patrzyli na niego z uwielbieniem w oczach, inni próbowali zagadywać starą gadką:

\- Jesteś najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem!

Odchodzili jednak szybko, jak tylko Dan wkraczał do akcji, mówiąc coś o tym, że Louis jest zajęty i mają spieprzać jak najdalej stąd. Mimo wszystko wracali, tym razem z drobnym upominkiem w postaci kwiatów. 

Mężczyźni byli coraz bardziej natarczywi. 

\- Cześć, jesteś taki piękny i…

\- Możesz zjeżdżać, on jest zajęty. - powiedział spokojnie Dan, stając obok niego. Mężczyzna z lilią w ręku, prawdopodobnie zabraną z wazonu Nialla, prychnął.

\- Nie będziesz stał na drodze miłości! 

\- Idź dzbanie straszyć gdzieś indziej… - mruknął Dan, niestety na tyle głośno, że każdy wokół to usłyszał, zwłaszcza mężczyzna z lilią. Jego twarz przybrała pomidorowy odcień, a z oczu tryskały iskry wściekłości.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś, karaluchu?!

I od tej chwili wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Tak szybko, że ledwo udało mu się zarejestrować.

Pięści poszły w ruch, krzyki były coraz głośniejsze.

\- On jest mój!

\- Nie! Jest mój!

Nagle, nie wiadomo jak, obok nich znalazł się każdy mężczyzna, który znajdował się na imprezie. 

Blondyni, bruneci, rudzi. 

Zajęci i wolni.

Piękni i ci niekoniecznie.

Mając przy sobie kwiaty i liściki z krzywo zapisanymi numerami telefonów.

Louis pisnął, gdy ktoś złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na siebie.

\- Zostaw go!

\- Nie, ty go zostaw! - krzyknął Dan, łapiąc go za drugą rękę. - Jest moją bratnią duszą!

Louis miał ochotę płakać. Krzyczał, żeby mężczyźni go zostawili, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Wokół panował chaos. Każdy bił każdego, każdy krzyczał na każdego. Kwiaty latały wokół, tak samo jak butelki pełne alkoholu. 

\- Przestańcie! - wrzasnął, kiedy ktoś z tyłu uniósł go i ułożył na swoim ramieniu. Louis złapał się za głowę chłopaka, żeby nie spaść, i rozejrzał się po polu walki. Kolory się mieszały, złość w oczach ludzi była przerażająca.  
Wszyscy wyciągali ręce, by chociaż przez chwilę go dotknąć. Louis czuł się brudny. Tak brudny jak jeszcze nigdy. Miał dosyć, chciało mu się płakać. Odwrócił się i krzyknął, widząc Harry’ego, który z kpiącym uśmiechem siedział na jednym ze stolików i patrząc wprost na niego, popijając drinka.

\- Harry! - krzyknął jeszcze, zanim ktoś pociągnął go za tylną część koszulki, przez co zaczął niebezpiecznie pochylać się do tyłu. 

\- Mój

\- Mój

\- Mój

\- Zostawcie mnie! - płakał, czując jak poszczególne części garderoby rwą się na strzępy. Poczuł chłód, gdy mroźne powietrze otuliło jego klatkę piersiową. - Zostawcie mnie!

Ale było jeszcze gorzej.

Z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej.

Louis płakał, czując, jak mężczyźni przenoszą go z rąk do rąk, jak drapią jego plecy, jak krzyczą mu do ucha i przypadkowo uderzają. Wiedział, że jeśli nie umrze, to wyjdzie z ogromnymi siniakami na całym ciele.

\- Mój.

\- Mój.

\- Mój!

Wrzasnął i zaczął kopać, kiedy czterej mężczyźni zaczęli ciągnąć go w cztery różne strony. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz odpadną mu wszystkie kończyny. Całe jego ciało paliło, a ślina nie pomagała na zdarte gardło.

\- Mój.

\- Mój.

Ktoś pociągnął go mocno, przez co prawa noga zderzyła się z kolumną domu. Nawet nie wiedział, że przenieśli go tak daleko, prawie przez cały ogród. Kopał, próbując wydostać się z uścisku drugiego, ale jedyne co zrobił, to sprawił, że chłopak, który go trzymał, przewrócił świecę, która stłukła się na schodach. 

\- Zostawcie mnie! Ogień! Ogień! - krzyczał, czując ciepło w okolicy dolnych partii ciała. Nikt nie zareagował. Chaos siał się dalej.  
Nie chciał tego. 

Nie chciał tych ludzi.

Nie chciał tej chorej sytuacji, to poszło za daleko.

Jego wzrok padł na dach, po którym chodził czarny, całkiem znajomy kot.

\- To twoja wina! - wrzasnął, a Fionn się odwrócił. Louis mógł przysiąc, że w jego przerażających oczach pojawił się błysk. A może było to sprawką wyłącznie pełni księżyca? - To twoja wina!

Gdyby ten kot potrafił mówić, wzruszyłby ramionami albo parsknął śmiechem, był to jednak tylko kot, dlatego odwrócił się i zaczął iść dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Coś zagotowało się w Louisie.

\- Ty pieprzony pchlarzu! - wrzasnął, ignorując to, że ktoś zaczął ciągnąć go za włosy. Łzy skapywały mu po policzkach. Znalazł nową siłę, by zawalczyć o swoją wolność. - Idioto! Głupi kocie! Nie wiem czego chciałeś z tą wiedźmą, ale mam nadzieję, że zginiecie w piekle!

\- Mój!

\- Mój! 

\- Nienawidzę tego, co zrobiliście! - krzyczał, nie zważając na chór głosów, który z każdą minutą był coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy.

\- Mój!

\- MÓJ!

\- Pierdolcie się wszyscy! - wrzasnął z całej siły. - To Harry jest moją bratnią duszą! Nikt inny, tylko Harry! Nie obchodzisz mnie ani ty, ani ta twoja wiedźma! Nie obchodzi mnie to, że powiedziała coś innego! Nie wierzę jej! To Harry! Harry jest moją bratnią duszą!

Jego ostatnie słowa zagubiły się gdzieś w huku fajerwerków, które wystrzeliły w niebo. Louis płakał, jak mantrę powtarzając jedno imię.

Harry. Harry. Harry. Chcę do Harry’ego!

Wszystko się zatrzymało. 

Wszyscy jakby zamarli.

Poczuł, że uścisk się rozluźnia i w jednej chwili upada na ziemię. Jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł ból w plecach. Z oczu popłynęły kolejne słone krople.

Harry, Harry, Har…

\- Co ja tu robię? - zapytał ktoś. Louis spojrzał na Dana, który drapał się po brodzie, odrzucając od siebie butelkę, która wcześniej miał uderzyć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Koleś, dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał ktoś za nim. 

\- Co? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem, kiedy ktoś podał mu dłoń. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby nagle obudzili się z dziwnego snu.

\- Nie wiem, co brałem, ale Horan zawsze umiał znaleźć dobry towar. - zaśmiał się chłopak i odszedł, kręcąc głową. - Najlepszy odjazd ever.

Louis szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się ludziom, którzy minutę wcześniej bili się i krzyczeli jego imię, chcąc być jego bratnią duszą. Teraz śmiali się i żartowali, jak gdyby nic z tego wszystkiego nie miało miejsca. Pociągnął nosem i patrzył, jak wszyscy rozchodzą się, nawet nie patrząc na ostatnie fajerwerki, które strzelały na niebie.

Szatyn stał tak, dopóki ogród nie stał się pusty, a chłód sprawił, że drżał na całym ciele. Strzępki jego koszulki porozrzucane były po całym trawniku, jego but znajdował się na dnie basenu. Parsknął, uświadamiając sobie absurdalność całej tej sytuacji. Może to wszystko to był jeden, wielki, głupi sen?

Odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie i lekko uśmiechnął się, widząc, że to Harry przygląda mu się ze swojego miejsca na stoliku. Nogi miał ułożone na blacie, a ręka głaskała czarnego kota.

\- Będziesz tak stał, czy dalej będziesz szukał bratniej duszy? - zapytał, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. Louis westchnął.

\- Nie wiem, a powinienem? - zapytał cicho, robiąc krok w kierunku stolika. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może powinieneś?

\- Może nie chcę? - Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zszedł i także zaczął iść w jego stronę.

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Być może znalazłem już swoją bratnią duszę?

\- W końcu uwierzysz w to, co mówi twoje serce?

\- Chyba to lepsze, niż gdybym miał słuchać jakiejś starej wiedźmy i jej głupiego kota?

\- Cieszę się, że w końcu to pojąłeś. - Harry delikatnie złapał jego kark i przyciągnął go do gorącego pocałunku. Pocałunku pełnego uśmiechu i motylków, które trzepotały leciutko w ich brzuchach.

W KOŃCU.

27**  
Louis z uśmiechem na twarzy otworzył drzwi. Nad jego głową rozbrzmiały dzwoneczki.. Wiedźma jak zwykle siedziała w swoim wielkim fotelu, skryta w półmroku. 

\- Czy znalazłeś już swoją bratnią duszę? - zapytała, sięgając po filiżankę. Louis wywrócił oczami i oparł się o leżące na blacie stare księgi.

\- Zrobiłem to już dawno. - powiedział, lekko dotykając białych piórek, doczepionych do łapacza snów. Zastanawiał się, czy one faktycznie mają jakąś moc i odganiają koszmary, które nawiedzają ludzi każdej nocy.

\- Wiem.

Louis odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Jak to wiesz? - jego głos stał się głośniejszy, być może bardziej piskliwy. Serce zabiło mocno. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. - Przecież mówiłaś, że Harry nie jest moją bratnią duszą!

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałam... - odparła spokojnie, chowając uśmiech za filiżanką pełną dziwnie wyglądającego naparu. Jej błyszczące, zielone oczy lśniły jednak jasnym blaskiem. 

\- Ale… - Louis zmrużył oczy i wycelował w nią palec wskazujący. - Kiedy do ciebie przyszedłem i zapytałem o to, powiedziałaś, że to nie Harry! Dlatego z nim zerwałem!

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że to nie Harry. Zapytałam tylko “kto powiedział, że Harry jest twoją bratnią duszą”, a to różnica. To ty źle zinterpretowałeś moje słowa.

\- Ale z ciebie wiedźma!! - krzyknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był taki głupi. Ma szczęście, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

\- Wiem. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytała po chwili, podczas której Louis rozmyślał o całej sytuacji. Od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy postawił stopę w tym miejscu, o wszystkich znakach, których nie zauważył, a były przed jego oczyma. O wszystkich kłótniach i wszystkich zabawnych sytuacjach. O kwiatach, które więdły w domu Harry’ego i o samym Harrym, który mimo tego że Louis był takim idiotą, ciągle na niego czekał. Czekał, kochając mocno.   
\- Zastanawiałem się… - zaczął w końcu, wyobrażając sobie uroczy uśmiech swojego chłopaka. Dołeczki w policzkach i malinowe usta. Gdyby tylko wszystko się udało. - Czysto hipotetycznie… Zastanawiałem się, czy nie masz może czegoś na ciążę u męż…

Przerwały mu dzwonki przy drzwiach i krzyk Harry’ego, który wpadł do pomieszczenia jak burza.

\- TY! - wrzasnął, zbliżając się do Louisa, cały czerwony ze złości. - Dzień dobry! - uśmiechnął się szybko do kobiety, a następnie znowu zwrócił się do Louisa, świdrując go wzrokiem. –Ty, cokolwiek robisz, masz przestać w tej chwili! Nie mam zamiaru znów przez to wszystko przechodzić! Ty i te twoje głupie pomysły! Do domu! - wrzeszczał, ciągnąć Louisa w stronę wyjścia. 

Szatyn w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się do wiedźmy, która z szerokim uśmiechem puściła mu oczko, a jej usta uformowały się w niemym “tak”.

Być może Louis jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzi to miejsce. 

 

 

Koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, kudosy i komentarze. Jesteście cudowni!  
> Buziaki! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję, mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba! :)


End file.
